1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile electronic device, a control method and a storage medium storing therein a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multitask function is well-known which enables the user to switch and use a plurality of programs on a display unit. A mobile electronic device supporting such a multitask function displays a list of programs executed in background as a menu according to the user's operation and executes a program selected from the menu in foreground (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-209560).
However, a menu operation explained above may be troublesome for some users. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile electronic device, a control method and a control program that allow the user to switch programs easily.